Valentine Reasons
by Tell the-Tamato
Summary: 10-year old Rachel Berry needs help figuring out what to give Quinn on Valentines day so she could be her Valentines. It's a good thing she has her friends... and fathers


**AN: Hey everyone! Tam here! Just a cute little Valentines one-shot featuring Faberry as Kids! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

"Alright kids, remember to go home and write cards for all your classmates so you can put it in their Valentine's box okay?" the teacher reminded her 5th grade class as the school bell was about to ring

"Yes Miss Holiday" The class all said in unison

"Have a nice day you kids" she said sweetly at the same time as the bell ringing

"Bye!" The kids screamed as they all ran out the door excitedly

"Bye Quinn!" one particular kid yelled before she walked home with her 2 best guy friends

A little blonde girl turned around, confusion etched on her face until her eyes rested on the little brunette waving good bye to her. A smile worked it's way on the little blonde's face as she rose her hand and waved "Bye Rachel! See you tomorrow!" and with that she turned with a giggle as she walked away with her own two friends

Rachel's smile grew bigger as she turned around and began walking the opposite way with her two guy friends

"Rachel and Quinn sitting in a tree!" the boy with brown hair started with a teasing smile

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the blonde boy joined in

"First comes Love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" the brown haired boy continued

"Oh shut it Noah!" Rachel frowned shoving the shorter boy in the shoulder "You too Sam!" she said to the shortest of the trio

"Ow!" Noah frowned as the blonde boy snickered "How come Sam didn't get hit?"

"Because he is more fragile than you are" Rachel stated as she lifted her rolling backpack up as the three walked down the stairs of the school

"Hey!" Sam pouted as he jumped down the final few steps while Noah just snickered

"Anyways, I'm in dire need of assistance" the girl started as they began to make their way to her house

The trio's parents all knew and got along with each other, and seeing as how all their kids got along and grew up with each other. The parents all figured that they could walk to the Berry's home together where one of Rachel's dads would be waiting and babysitting the kids for a while. It had been like this since 4th grade, when all three kids begged to walk home by themselves without the supervision of the taller Mr. Berry

"I want Quinn to be my Valentine" Rachel said "But I don't know what to get her..." she frowned as she kicked a rock

"Why don't you give her a spider?" Noah asked as he kicked the same rock, they all proceeded to take turns kicking the rock

Rachel frowned "Why a spider?" she asked, not put off with such a creature. Apparently growing up with the two boys made her immune to such things

The shorter boy shrugged "My cousin Janet likes spiders and you do too. So don't all girls like spiders?"

The shortest of the three frowned "No, my mom hates spiders. She always screams for my dad to kill it."

"Oh... Maybe your mom is just weird"

"She's not weird!"

"Well I think she's weird!"

"Well I don't think Rachel should give Quinn a spider for Valentines day!" Sam argued

"I think she should!"

"No she shouldn't!"

"Then tell us what you think Rachel should give Quinn for Valentines day smart one!" Noah yelled

"Fine!" Sam huffed "I think Rachel should stuff cake in Quinn's face" he answered

"Girls like that?" Rachel asked confused. She remembered the one time she and the two boys had a food fight and stuffed food into each others faces, but her dads would always tell her that girls weren't suppose to do that. (She did it again anyways) But she always thought that maybe other girls didn't do that.

"My mom likes it when Dad does it" the short blonde boy said in a bragging tone "I see them feed each other, Dad would always shove the spoon in Mom's face and she would laugh all the time"

"That's stupid!" Noah yelled

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"I think we should ask Daddy about what he and Papa do for Valentine's" Rachel said, already confused about what to get Quinn for Valentine's day

The two boys mumbled their agreements as Rachel's house came into view

"Last one is a Rotten Egg!" Noah yelled as he started running

Sam ran shortly after, leaving Rachel behind

"Hey! You guys! That's not fair! I have a rolly back pack!" Rachel yelled as she ran after them, dragging her bouncing pink roller back pack along with her

"I'm first!" Sam yelled touching the door first

Noah collided into the door, bouncing off as he held his nose "I'm second!"

"Rachel's a Rotten Egg!" The boys cheered as their only girl friend finally caught up to them

"You guys! That wasn't fair!" Rachel pouted as she got to the door

"You still lost!" Noah yelled

"Daddy!" Rachel whined as she ran into the house

"Aw! C'mon Rachel!" the other brunette whined as he followed her in, Sam coming after

"Hey baby girl, what's the matter?" The darker Mr. Berry (which the boys referred to him as "Mr. Roy" to shorten from " ") asked when the three children ran into the kitchen where he was in the midst of preparing a light meal for the kids.

"Noah and Sam weren't playing fair!" she stated

"Now kids, we've all already talked about this" Mr. Roy said "You all need to play fair"

The two boys pouted as Rachel put on a smug look

"And Rachel, you need to accept that you can't win everything" her daddy added

"Daddy!" she whined, not seeing how the two boys secretly fist bumped each other

"Listen to your Daddy Rachel." He said in a stern voice "Now, tell me about your guy's day" he smiled

"Oh that reminds me!" Rachel exclaimed rather loudly "Daddy, me and the boys were wondering-"

"The boys and I honey" Mr. Roy corrected

"If you could tell us how you and Papa engage and exchange gifts for Valentines day" she said, ignoring her daddy from before

Mr. Roy's brows scrunched down in confusion "Why?"

Rachel shifted and glanced down at her feet in embarrassment

"Rachel has a crush on someone" Sam offered

"Oh does she? Who is the lucky kid?" the dark man asked

"...Quinn" Rachel mumbled so quietly her daddy couldn't hear

"Whom?"

"Rachel and Quinn sitting in a tree!" Noah started again

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sam joined in as the two boys giggled

"Stop it!" Rachel yelled, reining in her only violent nature towards the two boys due to the fact of being in front of her father

LeRoy simply shook his head _Children_ he thought as he rolled his eyes "Alright, enough kids. I'll tell you what Rachel's Papa and I do for Valentines"

All the kids looked up expectantly "Well, Hiram, Rachel's Papa, likes to leave cute little notes with reasons of why he loves me." He said with a warm smile "He's been doing that every single year since our first Valentines and every year, there's a new note"

Rachel nodded, taking mental notes

"I, on the other hand -"

**XoXoXoXoXo**

_**The Next Day...**_

"I-I don't think I can do this you guys." Rachel stammered, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt as she stood and watched Quinn and her friends compare their Valentines Cards/Candy during the class's Valentines day Party.

"Yes you can!" Noah hissed

"Just go over there and give her the thingy!" Sam exclaimed giving her a nudge

Rachel nodded and began to make her way over to the girl's table.

Half way there though, Quinn looked up, saw her, and smiled "Hi Rachel!"

The brunette paused "H-Hi Quinn!" she smiled, then turned around and practically ran back to the boys

"Oh no you don't" Noah exclaimed catching his friend by her arm "Sam grab her other arm!"

"Stop it! Let me go you guys!" Rachel yelled as she was dragged against her will

"Hey Quinn! Hi Santana and Brittany!" Noah and Sam greeted the three girls

Santana and Brittany giggled as they waved "Hi" to them.

Quinn looked at Rachel in confusion and back at the boys "What's going on you guys?"

"Rachel wants to say something to you Quinn" Noah stated as he let go of Rachel, turned her around, and pushed her over to the blonde girl.

When the brunette regained her balance and looked up at Quinn, she blushed and began stammering "U-Umm... H-Hi Quinn"

The blonde giggled, brushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear "Hi again"

"U-Uh... I-I m-made something f-for um... you..." Rachel blushed, looking away as she practically shoved a small book-like object into the nearly same height girl.

The other girl took the amazingly decorated book questioningly and looked at the title "Reason's why Rachel Berry should be Quinn Fabray's Valentine"

Quinn began turning the page and reading the decorated and cutely drawn pages accordingly "I am Awesome! I have an extraordinary Voice! I will be a Star One Day I Can Sing! And I can beat up all the other boys!" the blonde grinned at this as she turned to the next page that screamed "BUT!" she let out a little giggled "If you don't want Rachel Berry to be your Valentines, she will – Dedicate a song at the talent show for you! Punch the next boy that bothers you! Give you my next piece of Chocolate (but don't tell Daddy)! DO ANYTHING TO BE YOUR VALENTINE!" Quinn couldn't help the wide smile that broke across her face as she turned to that last page

"S-So... W-Will you be my Valentine?" Rachel asked shyly

The blonde looked up and nodded "Yes Rachel, I will be your Valentine!"

* * *

**Update! Thanks to the Anonymous review (Beth) for correcting my horrid sentence structure/grammar! **


End file.
